It's a CATastrophe!
by zxzVillaSadaszxz
Summary: Ciel finds out about Sebastian's 'stray cat collection' R
1. Chapter 1

On a fine spring morning everything was perfect. The flowers bloomed; animals came out of their homes to feel the light spring breeze against their furs. And the young earl sleeping soundly until he felt something soft brush against his feet.

"SEBASTIAN!" the young earl shouts at the top of his lungs alarming everybody in the rather quiet mansion. The door bursts open revealing a man in clad black tailcoat.

"What seems to be the problem young master?" The man named Sebastian asks, with a rather amusing smirk present in his once stoic face.

"You tell me Sebastian!" The young impatient earl demands out. "Why the _hell_ are there cat_s_ in my bedroom!? There are at least _ten_ of them.

"Now, now young master a gentleman such as you should not use such words. The butler proclaimed still the smirk present on his face seeing the young earl roll his eyes and crosses his arms waiting for the answer that he is waiting to hear. "Well?"

Sebastian chuckles and replies, "Well young master but the truth is I have been collecting stray cats behind your back-" Sebastian was interrupted with a rather loud

sneeze coming from no other than the young master. "since you are allergic to them I thought that I may keep them out of sight and put them-" "In your room?" Ciel finishes for him accompanied by another loud sneeze. "Whatever just keep them away- ACK!" The young earl yelps as one proceeds to lick him.

"Now Sebba-chan don't act like that towards the young master" Sebastian warns at the kitten and immediately stopped licking Ciel before running of to its master. "You named it?" Ciel asks raising a brow. "Oh no, young master not just one. I named _all _of them." Sebastian replies rather proudly. "Oh boy. This is going to be a _long day_."

Little did Ciel know that this is just the _**beginning**_ of it.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~ Chapter one: end ~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

I may or may not upload the next chapter if you, yes you does not review. Thankiez.


	2. Chapter 2: SEBASTIAN!

It was another typical day at the Phantomhive mansion. Bard was burning food, Finnian killing plants and Meirin dropping things. "Young master, please eat your breakfast or you will not grow in height." The young earl rolls his eyes and pretended not to hear and continued sipping his Earl Grey tea. The pleasant morning was interrupted by meows and sounds of scratches." Perhaps they are hungry?" Sebastian asks." Perhaps?" The young earl asks raising a brow in annoyance. "Sebastian, go to the market at once and buy food for the cats." He adds impatiently. "As you wish, my lord."

He arrives twenty-minutes later with three large bags of cat food and goes at the back of the mansion where the cats are provided to stay by the young master and fills ten bowls with cat food and they race each other devouring the food at a snap of a finger.

The cats paw his leg and meowing continuously begging him to stay longer. There is always that one cat which catches the butler's demon eyes. It lies there at the very back and facing the wall. Sebastian comes closer and discovers that it was a mere kitten. The kitten seems to notice of Sebastian's presence when it walks nearer to him and rubs its body to his leg, showing affection to its master. He lifts up the kitten and what surprised him were its features. It has one eye which is a beautiful shade of blue

And one eye which is a beautiful violet with a dark ring around his beautiful eye.

"My, my. What beautiful cat you are. You remind me so much of the young master." He compliments the cat as he gently strokes its fine soft and supple body and it replies with a purr

"I think it does not hurt to take in _just one_ cat." Sebastian walks to the back entrance to the mansion carrying his 'Young Master cat' (or so he calls it) not knowing the entire group of cats following behind him, and swiftly go through the door before it closes. Instead of going with Sebastian to his room they find someplace

much more comfortable for them.

Sebastian puts Little Cielly (o_O) in a box which he found and thought it may be a suitable place for the kitten to stay for a while, while he goes out on a job with the Young Master. "Stay there for a while for I have a job to do with the Young Master. Will you wait for me then?" "Meow!".

An hour later the pair comes home to the mansion after the job. "Master, shall I prepare your dinner?" "No. I shan't be eating dinner tonight. I will go to sleep at once." " Yes, my lord." Ciel lazily walks up to his bedroom open the door and-

"M-m-my be-bedroom." His bed was full of holes and his curtains and blanket was torn into pieces and all his files and papers shredded into pieces. "SEBASTIAN MICHAELIS!" Oh my, Oh my. What a CATastrophe.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~oStory: END ~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~oo~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

Thanks so much for the Reviews! =))


End file.
